Harry Potter:Bloodline
by Fighter54
Summary: This story is an alternate version to Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts and it had been two weeks after Sirius death. Harry then discovers a powerful bloodline related to him and gains powers beyond his wildest dreams. On Hold. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an alternate version to Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts and it had been two weeks after Sirius death. Harry then discovers a powerful bloodline related to him and gains powers beyond his wildest dreams.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – Disappearance

_Is Potter's to be chosen one!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_After the attack on the Ministry of Magic, rumours had surfaced about Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, to be one to defeat the Dark Lord. Potter, sixteen, faced you know who twice now. Once as a baby and the other at the mere age of fourteen. Does this show that Harry could be the one? After meeting the boy months ago as he attempted to warn the world, this reporter isn't sure if the boy is up to the monstrous task ahead of him. With his temper and the skill as a -_

The rest of the paper had been ripped apart in fury by the boy in the room. The boy was wearing jean that were a size too big for him and a tee shirt that came down passed his waist. The glasses were covering his green eyes and the fringe hid the Scar that everyone wanted to see. And it drove him mad. The Prophecy was confusing. How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort? Yes, he had defeated him before but the Prophecy said

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"_

This could have foretold his death at the hands of Voldemort. Visions of Green lights and deaths fill Harry's Mind. Sirius falling back into a veil. The death of his godfather had hit him hard. Once he thought that he and Sirius could have lived together. That Sirius could look after him instead of being at stupid stinking Privet Drive.

"_Come to us. _"Whispers a voice. The thoughts of death being removed from his mind. Instead a hopeful mood filled him, a hope of a future, no more deaths. Just follow the voice.

"Where are you? How do I find you?" Harry said looking around.

"_We gave you something in your time of grief; after all, you are our heir. Get your wand. Head to the park where the Knight Bus had picked you up. We shall meet you there. Bring nothing else. We shall provide."_ The voice filled his head. Harry grabs his wand and pulled on a couple of trainers before walking down the stairs. He then sneaked out of his room and tiptoed down the stairs. But the last stair creaked as Harry put his foot on it.

"BOY!" came his Uncle Vernon shout. Harry sighed and then walked into the living room. His aunt and uncle were in there watching the TV. Dudley wasn't in here. _"Possibly beating up another ten year old with his gang."_Harry thought as he faced his Uncle. His Uncle always red face looked at Harry and he said "Where are you going boy?"

"Meeting with Wizards. I need to go there or they will come here with the slight chance of them destroying the house again. I might be back later. See ya!" harry said before walking out of the house and he started to run towards that park mention. He arrived slightly out of breath and waited for a few minutes before an elderly lady walking along the pavement on the other side of the road froze. Looking around Harry saw that everything had frozen. The children playing on the swings and one of them was on the way up was so still. It was like time had frozen.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up the pace, turning into a full blown storm. Harry struggled to keep his glasses on and to hold onto his wand. A white glow began to show from his body until his body became a blur and he started to move in a upwards direction. He was floating up into the clouds and his world went black.

**

* * *

**

Two Days later

**At The Burrow**

Ginny was walking into the kitchen to the warm aroma of freshly baked bread. Mrs Weasley had decided to bake some today and it smelt fantastic. Ron quickly joined her in the kitchen after a quick shower. Ginny and Ron had been playing some one on one Quidditch games. He quickly found some food and helped himself. Ginny shook her head in annoyance. Ron was fastest to the food cause him to be the main victim in the twin's prank sweets. She then glanced at the family clock and was shocked to see one of the hands spinning around the clock so fast, it could barely be seen. Leaning closer, she could see that it's was Harry's. The Weasleys had given Harry his own hand for the last Christmas. "Hey Ron. Have a look at this." Ron got up and came over and surprise was written all over his face.

"Bloody hell. Mum! The Clock isn't working." He yelled. Mrs Weasley then appeared and looked at the clock. The colour in her face disappeared in a flash.

"This had only happen once before. Ronald, get Dumbledore and your father here now!" She yelled frightening both Ron and Ginny. Ron then quick floo-call Dumbledore and Mr Weasley. The two men were quick to arrive. Dumbledore then quickly disappeared off to Privet Drive whilst Mr Weasley comforts Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, what does the clock mean?" said Ron confusion written all over his face.

"What it's means Ron that it cannot detect Harry anywhere." Said Mr Weasley.

"That is because we don't know where he is." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore arriving in the door.

"What!" Yelled Ron and Ginny.

"I spoke to his Aunt. Harry disappeared two days ago. But the odd thing is that he left all of his possessions in his room. I have moved them all to my office until we can find Harry." Said Dumbledore before organizing a search for Harry.

**

* * *

**

One Day Earlier.

**Somewhere Unknown.**

"Come on Boy. Up you get. How many times do I have to tell you Rowena? Don't do that spell. It always fails." Said a voice. Firm hands grab Harry and drag him to his feet.

"Well, sorry brother. But you know that it the best way of me using my power to the full once in a while. All this waiting is boring. Now we have something to do." Came another voice. Harry started to open his eyes and was greeted with a sight of three people. The one on the right was a woman dressed in yellow robes and it had a badger on the back. The one on the left was another woman who had blue robes and an eagle on the back of the robes. But it was the one in the middle that caught his eye. A glittering sword hung from his belt was hidden by the bright red robes and there was a lion on the back of his robe.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, but he thinks he knows the answer already.

"Well, I am Rowena Ravenclaw." Said the Woman in blue. "This git in the middle is my brother Godric Gryffindor and the woman over there is my best companion Helga Hufflepuff. And You, Harry, are our Heir.

**

* * *

**

Okay that is Chapter One finished of my first Harry Potter Story.

**Exciting for me.**

**So Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Talks And Family**

**With Harry**

"So let me get this straight. I am the heir of not one, not two, but three of the co-founders of Hogwarts." Harry said in shock whilst looking around the place. The place seems to be a white Room filled with weapons and potions. A couple of beds were in the room as well. A couple of banners which was divided into three sections. The three sections were Red with the Lion, Blue with the Eagle and yellow with the badger.

"Yes, that's part of it." Said Godric Gryffindor, who was starting to look nervous behind the beard.

"What is the other part of it?" asked Harry.

"You have a sister." Said Helga Hufflepuff bluntly.

"What?" said Harry shocked.

"Well. At the time, your parents were killed; your mother was pregnant with a baby. We combined our powers to save that child and raise her here. We can now let her return among the living along side you." Said Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Can I see her?" asked Harry.

"She is behind you now." Said Gryffindor. Harry turned to see an eagle come flying through the air and land beside his bed. Suddenly the form began to shoot up and change into a girl aged fourteen. She had dark red hair and had inherited Lily's eyes. But the rest of her facial features resembled James.

"Hey Brother. Nice to finally meet you." Said the girl before giving Harry a hug.

"So what's your name?" stammered Harry shocked by the series of events that have taken place.

"My name is Violet Potter. Daughter to James and Lily Potter and joint Heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Said Violet.

"So what happens now, we go back to earth or stay here?" asked Harry.

"We will let you to return in three weeks and let you carry out your mission. In the meantime, we shall train you. I shall teach you in the art of combat. Rowena shall teach you in the ways of diplomatic relations of other people and creatures. Helga will teach you in potions and how to become Animagi. Any questions"

"Yes. Is two weeks going to be enough training for me?" asked Harry.

"Yes it will as in our time one year here will be two weeks in your world."

"Okay, let's go?" said Harry.

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later.

Harry and Violet were waiting to return to the world where they had to fight Voldemort. They were just waiting for their teachers to show up. Harry's hair was now dark brown and shoulder length. In the last few weeks, he'd found out that he was a metamorphmagus and had five Animagi forms. The forms were a phoenix, a lion, an eagle, a bat and a Hungarian Horntail. He had also learned some fantastic battle spells and moves. He was also dressed in white robes that had a Red Lion, a blue eagle and a yellow badger.

"That looks good on you, Harry." Said Gryffindor as he, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff join them. "So are you ready to go to back and win the war."

"Oh, I plan to." Said Harry.

"Harry, why don't you take my wand? Violet has Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's wands and it's only fair that you should have mine. Will you take it?" said Gryffindor holding out his wand. Harry nodded speechless and then grabbed the wand from Gryffindor's hand.

"Now go Harry and Violet Potter. We have done all we can to help you win this war. Remember what we taught you and bring peace back to world." Said Ravenclaw. Harry and Violet walk in to the swirling vortex that leads back to the human world. After a couple of minutes, they fall out of it to find them in a forest on the edge of a small town.

"Where are we?" asked Violet struggling to her feet. Harry also got to his feet and noticed a sign that was on the road. Walking over to it, he read the name of Falaise, France.

"We are in France and Falaise sounds familiar to me. Something about the Triwizard tournament I was forced to do." Harry thought for a moment before mentally slapping himself. "I got a old friend here. Let me just check." Said Harry. Spotting an old lady in across the road, he walks over. Speaking in French, thanks to the Ravenclaw for teaching him French, He said "pardon me, But a friend of mine have given me some wrong directions. Could you tell me where the Delacour's live?"

"Why of course. See that road that leads up the hill. They live up there." Said the lady pointing.

"Thanks you very much." Reverting to English, he called Violet over and they started to walk up the hill.

**

* * *

**

At the Weasley's

The hand on the clock with the name Harry Potter stopped spinning for the first time in two weeks and landed on the word "aboard". The three teenagers in the room were stunned by the thought that Harry Potter was aboard.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long time to update.

**Thanks for the people that put me on Story alert, reviewed me and added the story to favourites.**

**I didn't expect that, so thanks.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Review for the meantime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Gaining Allies.**

**Somewhere in France**

Harry and Violet were climbing up the hill towards the Delacour's house. Harry had paused for a moment and turned his hair back into its jet black state. As they reached the top of the hill, they saw a cottage that could see the whole town below. "Nice view" commented Violet as they walked up to the door. Harry knocked on the door and they waited for someone to open the door. After a couple of minutes, they were face to face with Gabrielle Delacour. She had grown taller over the last two years and had started to develop some curves. But her charms did affect Harry.

"Hello Gabrielle. Can I speak to Fleur, please?" asked Harry in French.

"Who are you?" asked Gabrielle glancing at both Harry and Violet.

"Surely, you remember who save you from that deep lake at Hogwarts?" said Harry winking at Violet.

Gabrielle's eyes widen as she remember the boy who save her. "Harry Potter? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well, me and Violet were just dropping by and we need a place to stay the night. Can we stay here for the night." Asked Harry. Gabrielle nodded and ran off to find her mother and father to ask them about it.

"What are we doing, Harry?" said Violet as they waited by the door.

"We can't fight Voldemort all by ourselves we need allies. Monsieur Delacour is head of law enforcement in the French ministry. He also has the ear of the minster of magic in France. Give me five minutes with both of them and they might help us out." Said Harry before noticing a man walking up to the door. "Monsieur Delacour, I guess." Holding out his hand and shaking the hand offered.

"You guessed right. I am Monsieur Delacour and you're Harry Potter. I don't know the female." Said Monsieur Delacour, looking at Violet.

"You're looking at my long lost sister Violet. And can we have a word in private. It's about Voldemort" said Harry who was surprise when Monsieur didn't flinch at the name of Voldemort.

"Sure, let's go through to my study." Said Monsieur Delacour and beckoned Harry and Violet to follow him. After entering the study, which was piled with paperwork, Monsieur Delacour offers them both chairs before sitting behind a desk.

"Let's get down to business. Me and Harry need help and we aren't keen on going to the English ministry after a year of them not believing Harry. So we are seeking help from foreign waters. Do you think you can help us?" asked Violet.

"I hate to say this, but it's not my call. But I could get the French Minster here." Said Monsieur Delacour.

Can you please? I could use the help." Said Harry. Monsieur Delacour grabbed a bit of floo power before throwing it in the fire. The green flames rose up and Monsieur Delacour went through them, coming back with a tall white man dressed in black robes. His name was Alexis Moreau. After the introductions were made, Harry began to press his case. One of the ideas was to leave the English ministry alone and no trades made between the two countries for the period until Harry resurfaces. The idea was that Harry was "to mend the relationship between the English and French" and gain the public support to push Cornelius Fudge out of office and have him replaced with a good replacement.

"But how do we know that Fudge is not a good Minister?" asked Alexis.

"His offices are filled with corruption and bribery. The Ministry has interfered in Hogwarts over time and discredited people to make them look good such as me and Dumbledore who tell the truth. Plus He tortures students in Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"But there is no proof of it." Said Monsieur Delacour.

"I got some right here." Said Harry pulling back his sleeve and showing the scars which read "I MUST NOT TELL LIES." Both men in the room recoil at the sight before their faces turn into anger.

**

* * *

**

At the English Ministry five days later.

Dumbledore walks through the doors that lead towards the office of the Minister of Magic. People were in a panic. People were rushing this way and that. The last few days have been chaotic. Things kicked off when the French withdrew their support and was followed by the other wizard ministries in quick succession. Even the USA has withdrawn. All with the same message. That they will not talk for a while after discoveries about the management of the English Ministries. Dumbledore thought that it was a possibility that Harry was in the heart of this, but there was no source of Harry in any of these countries. No sighting, No clue to Harry's whereabouts. There have been protest marches outside and the aurors' were out in force in case of any Death Eater attack. Suddenly, a jet black Phoenix came flying down the hallway and landed in front of Dumbledore. It bowed once and then took off as Fudge came running out with his advisors holding out a letter. "Dumbledore, that Phoenix just gave me this letter. Have a look."

_To Now Minister of Magic._

_I am returning and it will be quite a show. Go out to Atrium now._

_From the Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff._

Dumbledore turned and walked to the Atrium hurriedly. As he enters, he was stunned by the large number of the crowd which has a platform for speakers. The Phoenix was flying around the room causing everyone to watch it. It then dived as Dumbledore and Fudge entered to jeers from the crowd who saw them. As the phoenix came ten feet from the platform, its form began to change. The wings shorten and became human whilst the body widened and turned into robes. Finally the head of the phoenix change into a human head with black hair which were a mess. The Eyes were bright green and the mouth was curling into a smile. A scar was visible on the forehead. As the form began to stop transforming leaving Harry to drop to the platform. Cheers came from the crowd as they saw who it was. Harry raises his arms to the cheers and they cheered harder. Harry casted _Sonorus_ on himself before speaking to the crowd. "I want peace as much as you do. Voldemort is a threat our country and the Ministry can't even keep the other countries happy. Things were so bad that I had to talk to them. I'm sixteen and I had to sort out the mess that Fudge caused. What was the problem Fudge? Oh, that's right. How corrupted your offices were. How they were filled with old Death eaters and how those Death eaters invaded the ministry last summer.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Dumbledore after casting the Sonorus charm on himself.

"Solving a problem that had been here for the last fifty years and bringing peace to our world. The problem is Voldemort and the fact that Fudge is a Death Eater!" Yelled Harry before walking over and ripping off the left sleeve of Fudge's robe to reveal a dark mark on his left forearm. "Guilty." Harry whispered and disappeared in a pile of flames leaving Fudge to deal with the angry mob on his doorstep.

**

* * *

**

**Why else should he delay the announcement of Voldemort's return?**

**Violet will become more involved with the story in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.**

I just love that fact that Fudge is a death eater in my story as it's suits him so good.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's notice.**

**I'm not going to write for two weeks because I am on Holiday and will have no chance of uploading. Sorry for that.**

**Bye. See you in two weeks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**After two weeks in the sunshine in Spain. I'm now back with a sun tan to write out the new chapter. Here you go.**

**Chapter 4- Big Questions and Answers**

**At Diagon Alley.**

"Bones have been confirmed new minster of Magic." Announced the radio to the entire street. Cheers started and butterbeer began to flow freely. Among the celebrations were two people. One was laughing whilst the other had his head in his hands.

"Harry. I win. Bones is minster therefore you have to get a tattoo." Said Violet as she celebrates.

Harry, who had changed his appearance to bend into the crowd to a brown headed person with light blue eyes, said "It was a joke. I thought that is would be Diggory who would be minster."

"And we bet that if Bones became minster came minster, you would get a tattoo." Said Violet. "Don't tell me that the great Harry Potter is scared of a small thing like a tattoo. Anyway it's a good way to get girls as we like tattoos."

"Fine, I'll get one as long as I get to choose it." Said Harry before walking off to find a tattoo parlour and entering. Violet waited an hour before he emerged.

"So what did you get?" asked Violet looking up.

"Want to see?" asked Harry.

"Sure." Said Violet and Harry lifted his shirt to show a black Hungarian Horntail on his chest above his heart. "Nice, but why a Hungarian Horntail?"

"There was a rumour about me having a Hungarian Horntail on my chest so I thought might as well make it true." Said Harry. On the last word, explosions started to happen around them and Death eaters started to appear in the street. At the sight Harry pulled out both of his wands and saw that Violet had done the same thing. Harry ran out into the centre of the street and set off a series of bangs from his wand which drew everyone's attention. "All death eaters will leave now before I will be forced to attack!" yelled Harry. The Death eaters laughed at the boy before them.

"You think that you could defeat all of us. We are the death eaters of the dark lord." Said the leader remove the mask to reveal a twist face of Greyback.

"And I'm the one who will defeat the dark lord." Said Harry as his face began to change back into Harry's normal face.

"It's Potter! Let's get him!" yelled the death eaters as they started to launch stunning curses towards him. Five bright red lights flew towards Harry. Harry simply lifted his wand in his right hand and a shield appeared before him.

"My turn." Said Harry with a grim smile before releasing several spells that knocked all of the death eaters out apart from Greyback. Greyback fell to his knees and could not get up again as Harry walked up to him and placed one of his wands on Greyback's throat. "Go back to Voldemort and give him a message from me. Tell him the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is mad and is about to fight back. Tell him to back off and let the people live in peace or I'll destroy him, his followers and his entire history. And just to finish off, I will burn his body and scatter his ashes into the sea." Whispered Harry into Greyback's ear before removing the wand and walking back over to Violet. Greyback vanished almost instantly. "The aurors are about to arrive. Let them catch you. Tell them a bit about me, then escape on the signal. Meet me at our hideout. I got to talk to the goblins." Harry said before using the phoenix ability to disappear. Violet walks up to the death eaters and started to bound their hands behind their back with chains she conjured out of thin air. Once she finish, aurors appeared with Tonks and Dumbledore leading. Violet dropped her wands and held her hands up.

"Hello Dumbledore. Harry sent his regards." Said Violet smiling at the thunderstruck looks on the Aurors' faces before she was handcuffed and lead off to the ministry. "I will only talk to Dumbledore, Bones, all of the Weasleys in England apart from Percy, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger." She added as she walked past Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Four Hours later

The people Violet asked to see were in a room. The door opened and Violet was lead in by two Aurors and placed in a chair. Violet still had the handcuffs on. As soon as the Aurors left, Violet pulled them off. "Aah, that's better." Said Violet rubbing her wrist among the gasps from her audience before she felt a mental spike trying to invade her mind. She simply just hit it away before noticing Dumbledore shift in his chair. "So Dumbledore, did your mother ever tell you not to invade other people's mind. It's kind of rude."

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore ignoring the glances thrown at him.

"I am Violet and more importantly, I know where Harry Potter is and what he is planning." Said Violet.

"Where is Harry?" pressed Dumbledore.

"Everywhere." Said Violet. "Ever since I met him, he has stopped moving. So Minister of Magic, Well done, Madam Bones. Hope you are better than Fudge. Speaking of Fudge, want to know who told the foreign Ministries about what Fudge was doing? Harry is quite the smooth talker nowadays." Said Violet.

"Harry told the ministries? But we have lookouts in all of the ministries buildings. Any sights of him should have been reported to us." Said Madam Bones.

"Yep, you're right. But you should all know the answer to this. What is the main ability of Tonks." Asked Violet.

"She is a metamorphmagus. But what does that have to do with Harry?" said Ron.

"Everything, Harry's Mentors taught Harry how to become a Metamorphmagus." Said Violet.

"And who are Harry's mentors?" asked Ginny.

"That is for Harry to tell you." Said Violet.

"So what is Harry planning?" asked Bill.

"Harry is halfway finished in talks to several races about joining his cause and army." Said Violet.

"And who is in this Army of our investor." Said the twins.

"All the aurors of the countries who withdrew their support for the minister." Said Violet causing another round of gasps. "He and the leaders are meeting weekly to discuss what to do about Voldemort."

"And what are you to Harry?" asked Lupin.

Violet smiled as she answers "The long lost sister of Harry. Daughter to James Potter and Lily Potter at your services." The room became deathly silence before erupting with questions being fired in. "One at a time." Smirked Violet.

"You can't be their daughter. Lily wasn't pregnant after Harry." Said Lupin.

"She was two months pregnant with me on the night of Voldemort's attack on my parent's house. Harry's mentors save the unborn baby and used some ancient magic to keep it alive until it was fully functionally. They then raised me and brought Harry and me together about three weeks ago. That the reasons I don't show up in any records or papers. No one apart from the healer at St Mungo's and my parents knew about me." Said Violet.

"Can we see Harry?" asked Ginny.

"To answer that question, I need to know the time. What is it?" said Violet with a smile on her face. Bill looked at his watch.

"it's one minute to two. But why does that have anything to do with Harry?" said Bill.

"Everything." said Violet. "And Three, Two, One."

"**Boom!" **the room shook with the force of an unknown factor causing everyone to lose their footing. Violet leaped up and used wandless magic to summon her wands. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a pleasure, but my brother is here." Said Violet bowing slightly before heading to the door. Opening the double doors, Violet caught sight of two aurors. The two aurors leaped towards her before Violet slammed the door back into the faces causing them to fall to the floor. With a chuckle, Violet climbs over their fallen forms before sprinting down the hallways with Dumbledore, All of the Weasleys, Madam Bones, Remus Lupin and Hermione hot on her heels. Violet took a turn and came to face with a balcony with a ten floor drop. Violet turned, came face to face with the rest of the group.

"We got her!" yelled Ron holding out his wand along with the rest of the group. Violet raised an eyebrow at this.

"The sad thing is that you're wrong." said Violet before leaping off the balcony. Half way in mid-flight a Black Phoenix swooped down and its claws attaches to Violet's shoulders. The two forms slowly landed on the floor. The Phoenix then transforms into Harry who raises a wand along with Violet and mouths some incantation. A bright light forms on the Atrium roof before disappearing. Engraved on the roof was a Lightning bolt. On the lightning bold were the letters HP and VP. Violet then started to walk off before vanishing in mid air. Harry stood there for a few seconds as he glanced at the group on the balcony. A smile came onto his face as he saw their looks of surprise on their faces.

"I'll be seeing you." Yelled Harry before disappearing in a burst of flames.

**

* * *

**

Two Hours later

Madam Bones walks through the hallways of the ministry of magic. The potter's escape has bought the press down hard as two teenagers walked through the ministry's defences in minutes and left their mark on the building. Not something she wanted to happen on her first day as minister. She and Dumbledore had spent the last hour discussing how they were going to get Harry to listen to them. They had to find him first or that Violet Potter. It was confirmed by the Potter's healer that Lily was pregnant. Madam Bones entered her office and lights her candles. Once she done that, she became aware of someone sitting at her desk. Grabbing her wand, she twists and turns to see Harry sitting in her chair with his feet on the desk. "What's occurring Minister?" said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Harry. Nice to finally meet you in private." Said Madam Bones offering a hand. Harry shook it before standing up.

"Nice to meet you. Now let get down to business. I have several new acts that will stop Voldemort and some the ministry are very important in. Number one, I want the guards of Azkaban changed from Dementors to Goblins. I spoke to them this afternoon and they are willing to do it. The Goblins also have another task for me which I will not reveal. Number Two, You will step up Aurors' training. Number Three, You will allow people from the age of fifteen to use magic. In return you will get my backing."

"But how do I know that all of your plans will work?" said Madam Bones.

"Trust me. I'm Harry Potter, The Chosen One." Said Harry before disappearing in a burst of flames.

**And that is that chapter done**

**Harry and Violet continue to demonstrate their powers.**

**Please review ideas if you have any.**

**Fighter 54**


End file.
